


A Particularly Difficult Predicament

by M_E_Lover



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, I have no idea what to tag for this, elbows friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Lover/pseuds/M_E_Lover
Summary: This is what happens when my hubby gives me a prompt...





	A Particularly Difficult Predicament

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elbowsinsidethedoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbowsinsidethedoor/gifts).

> elbows, I have wanted to gift you something for ages. Since this is as tame as I can get I figured now would be the time, lol. I really hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> My thanks as always to oddgit, for everything!
> 
> Comments are welcomed and appreciated!

It was early morning, the sun had just peeked over the horizon and John Reese’s cell alerted him to an incoming message from his partner.

He juggled the traditional pastries and hot beverages to one hand and pulled the phone from his pocket. The cryptic text he received from Finch immediately had him worried.

_“Mister Reese, come to the library immediately. I find myself in a particularly difficult predicament… please HURRY!” _

John wasted no time. He shoved his phone back into his pocket and handed off the food and drinks to an older man sitting along the block idly, freeing himself of the burden.

He raced as fast as he could the short distance and let himself inside the old building, pulling his gun from his waistband and chambering a round, ready for whatever danger revealed itself upstairs.

Once on the landing John slowed his progress and crept around the stacks of dusty old and forgotten tomes and stopped just short of the room his partner works from.

He listened carefully then suddenly heard Bear’s nails scurrying towards him in a hurry, sliding around the corner to greet him enthusiastically.

“Mister Reese?” Harold called out obligatorily.

John greeted Bear, relieved by the fact that nothing was seemingly wrong. “Finch? What the hell?” he asked irritably and walked towards his partner. “I gave away our breakfast!”

Finch took a deep breath and let it out, shaking his head, “I’m sorry, John,” he replied dejectedly. “We have a new number.”

“And?’ John retorted.

“Well, for the first time in all the years we’ve done this, considering all the lives we’ve saved, given second chances to,” he responded sadly. “I find myself not wanting to get involved with this one, letting the number just deal with their own threat. Whatever it may be.”

John was shocked, stunned, and almost speechless. He never dreamed he would ever live to see the day that his benevolent partner would _ever_ want to look the other way when it came to possibly saving a life.

“Who is it Finch…? He asked hesitantly.

Harold turned to him and hung his head, “The current White House occupant.”


End file.
